book of Ice and Lightning
by Subzero the Hunter
Summary: This is the beginning of the story of the son of Sub Zero and his adventures to not only protect Earth realm but the Muiltiverse. Doctor Dose not appear for a while. :( Will later.


**I do not own Mortal Kombat or any other titles in these writings. They belong to their own respective owners, but if they did not I would Make some minor changes. Please enjoy.**

 **Ch 1**

 **In the Beginning it starts small.**

In the Lin kuei Temple 5 years before the events of Mortal Kombat X the new Grand master of the Lin kuei, the recently resurrected Kuai Liang, has claimed the title as the grand master by defeating the former master Sektor in Mortal Kombat and gaining control of the Lin kuei. But he had found that all the members had been turned into cyborgs. But unlike Sektor he had a few things that he had kept secret from him and his late father.

One of those things was his son. Another cryomancer in his family line to uphold the tradition of cryomancers. He had sent him into hiding when he went to Outworld just in case of his death. He had sent him to somewhere in America to continue to practicing for his time as a full fledged ninja.

"I hope he has been doing all right after 18 years of being alone.", sighed the ninja master. He had hoped his son would have been able to escape Sektor when he had been captured and transformed into cyborg. Then the ninja noticed that among the cyborgs destroyed one very familiar yellow one was missing amongst them. His eyes widened when he noticed the absence of Cyrax. He rushed into the hidden control room under the temple and switched it on as it hummed to life. This machine was built to track any cyborg Lin Kuei in the realm, and apparently Cyrax was in America.

"Wait, what!", exclaimed Sub zero shocked. Rushing out of the room he ran to the closest portal, hoping that he wasn't to late.

20 hrs later San Francisco…

In the area that is downtown chinatown an oddly familiar blue clad ninja is crouching on the roof of a restaurant looking over the section of city he protects. For this is not Kuai Liang but his son Bái shī ( **Translates to White Lion in Chinese)** born 30 years ago before the last mortal kombat tournament. He had been sent here to stay safe until his father returned. He had been angry with him for doing so but had gotten over it eventually. He had learned that the Lin Kuei had been entirely turned into cyborgs and had laid low for the past few years. Eventually his oldest friend Cyrax had found him and was going to take him back. But he wasn't much trouble after that. So he had been around the country looking for people willing to join the new Lin Kuei as well as taking those abused and without homes. Setting bases up in San Francisco as their training ground and base of operations. Recently he and his new clan to hold off the hordes of Netherrealm oni and to an unsettling surprise Smoke. He later learned that he was a reverent, someone like a zombie but more full and with fiery eyes like his family enemy Scorpion. After the war his clan went into hiding and stayed in secret for the time being. But tonight he had felt something different in the earth's energy and ordered his clan to double their watch and to stay out of sight. Now crouching on the rooftop and scanning the street he couldn't pick up the signature that he had felt earlier. But he felt that it was slightly familiar. As he was about to leave he felt a spike of energy behind him. He spun around and flung a kunai at the person behind him who dodged the attack by jumping up in the air and planting his feet on his face. The impact caused Bái shī to fall off the roof and into the street. He quickly stood up and saw his opponent fire a blast of ice at him. Quickly he raised his hands to the sky and lightning came down and teleported him behind his adversary. This caught his opponent off guard and he used this opening to deliver a fast barrage of kicks and jabs to his opponent. "Who are you ?", his opponent gaged out as he recovered from the onslaught. Bái shī then remembered hearing that voice before and stopped his storm of attacks. His opponent stood up and looked at him coughing up some blood from the wounds, but he did notice one thing about this intruder he had the same cold blue eyes just like him. Then he looked closer and noticed that he wearing the same suit his father used to wear. Then it him. "Father? Is that you? And if you are, then where the hell have you been!", He spat the last part out with much disdain. The older Sub Zero stood up and looked his son in the face, his eyes saddened. "I am sorry son but I never wanted to leave you. And I am sorry that I have been gone this whole time. Let me explain what has happened to you in a more secretive place." he told Bái shī. Suddenly many figures appeared around them all in there own unique ninja attire. They numbered in at least 150 ninjas excluding the two Sub Zeros in the center. One female ninja in a silver suit and a very familiar cyborg stepped towards them. "Cyrax! What is he doing with you son." asked a confused Kuai Liang. "My husband reprogramed him after we subdued him and he has regained his memory.", said the female ninja, who looked at Bái shī while talking. "I see but who….Oh…..Oh you're her husband.", said a surprised Kuai Liang to Bái shī. he nodded shyly blushing slightly. Kuai Liang laughed and patted his son on the back. "Well it looks like you finally found the right girl for you after all these years. Tell me am I a grandfather?", he asked his son in an excited way. "(Sigh) Yes you are. Happy?", said an obviously embarrassed Bái shī. His father only laughed and asked if they could now go somewhere where he could heal and meet his grandchildren. Together the new Lin Kuei and Kuai Liang departed as silently as the night.

 **This is my first fanfiction please review and give me feedback to help me improve. May the Elder Gods watch over you.**


End file.
